List of Superheroes
The following list contains all superheroes that were seen or mentioned in Mighty Med. Seen *Absolute Zero, first appeared in All That Kaz *Alley Cat, first appeared in Night of the Living Nightmare *Amicus and Harold, first appear in Are You Afraid of the Shark? *Blue Tornado, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *Brain Matter, first appeared in Frighty Med *Bubble Man, first appeared in There's a Storm Coming *Caduceo, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *Captain Atomic, first appeared in Atomic Blast From the Past *Citadel, first appeared in Sm'oliver's Travels *The Crusher, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *Dark Warrior, first appeared in Two Writers Make a Wrong *Dynamo, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming, and first appeared in Future Tense. *Gamma Girl, first appeared in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword *Gray Granite, first appeared in Evil Gus *The Great Defender, first appeared in Pranks for Nothing *Incognito, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *The Human Blade, first appeared in Future Tense *Hummingbird, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming, and later seen in a photo in Mighty Mole. *Mesmera, first appeared in I, Normo *Mr. Quick, first appeared in Growing Pains *NeoCortex, first appeared in All That Kaz *Optimo, first mentioned in Atomic Blast From the Past, and first appeared in Free Wi-Fi. Known for being Alan's father and Horace's brother-in-law. *Owl Girl, first appeared in Growing Pains *Remix, first appeared in Guitar Superhero *Scarlet Ace, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming, and first appeared in Future Tense *The Scarlet Cyclone, first appeared in Atomic Blast From the Past *Skylar Storm, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. Turned evil in There's a Storm Coming, turned good again in Storm's End. *Solar Flare I, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *Solar Flare II, first appeared in Atomic Blast From the Past *Snowstorm, first appeared in All That Kaz *Spotlight, first appeared in Fantasy League of Superheroes *Surge, first appeared in Lockdown *Tecton, first appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *Timeline, first appeared in It's Not the End of the World *Titanio, first appeared in I, Normo *Valkira, first appeared in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword Mentioned *Alpha Dog, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Black Widower, first mentioned in Storm's End. *Blurry Girl, first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *Captain Freedom, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Captain Infinity, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Captain Liberty, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Cyfonix, first mentioned in All That Kaz. *Electro Man, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Freeze Frame, first mentioned in Saving the People Who Save People. *Fuse, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Gargantuan, first mentioned in Alan's Reign of Terror. *Geode, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *High Roller, first mentioned in Mighty Mole. *Hummingbird, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *The Icicle, first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *Pencilman, first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *The Pinnacle, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Rewind, first mentioned in How the Mighty Med Have Fallen. *Silver Shield, first mentioned in Lair, Lair. *Sitting Duck, first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *Solaris, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Spark Plug, first mentioned in Mighty Mole. *Stratosphere , first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *Two-Headed Man, first mentioned in Two Writers Make a Wrong. *The Worm, first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. Possible Superheroes *Commodore Chaos *Galactic Girl *The Immobilizer *Jack Dynamite *Mr. Ultimate *Numero Uno *Tactic Former Superheroes * The Crusher-Still on call, but has been retired since marriage. * Experion-Went evil at one point, served the Annihilator for some time. * Hapax the Elder- Went exile after his student became The Annihilator. He resides in Caldera, the volcanic world. Total Superheroes So far, there have been 60 superheroes in Mighty Med Category:Superhero